Pika!
belongs to Sebastian pika Lady | 28 | SandWing | Musician | Questioning (pan maybe) Appearance Adorned in fashion statements of her own, Pika’s a SandWing that can wear anything with confidence and a grin. She’s a chubby dragon with a fluffy frill. Her ears are large and mouse-like, as most of her features are reminiscent of a pika mouse. Instead of a scorpion tail, Pika has a rattlesnake tail like her sister. Pika’s wings are barely big enough to get her off the ground, but she doesn’t see much of a point in flying. Pika’s scales are that of a real pika mouse. Her back is a darker brown with pale spots. Her main scales are more orange with the darker patterns resembling a pika’s fur. Her eyes are a shade of orange with a black sclera similar to most other SandWings. Pika designs and wears most of her own clothes. She likes feminine clothing like dresses and skirts, and barely wears “casual clothes.” She has a habit of making anything she wears over the top, from adding too many frills to swimsuits or bejeweling pajamas. Personality Pika promised herself she’d never be one of those snobby celebrities being rude to her fans and seeming like an awful person. However, she has a strong sense of trust and can appear dismissive to those she doesn’t know. Pika can seem shallow and brush things off quickly, however she is quick to get attached to people. When Pika does get to know someone, or has known them for a while, she can be extremely big sisterly, teasing and joking around with her friends in a good spirited manner. She’s always willing to drop everything to take their friends to the store to buy them a gift, and can be extremely distraught and apologetic if she hurts anyone’s feelings. Pika loves dragonets, but is a terrible at having age appropriate language. She has to censor herself a lot and often seems more dramatic than its worth. She makes a big deal out of small things, which can come as a bit of an annoyance or startling if you haven’t known her for a while. She worries about her actions a whole lot and never wants to hurt anyone, often trying to make up for things she did wrong in her mind with gifts or surprises every so often. History As a dragonet, Pika was extremely interested in crafts and making things like her siblings. When she was younger she thought all she wanted to do was become an artist. She took pride in her crayon drawings hung up on the fridge and had plenty of comics with her little characters all over the place. This interest in art lead her to be interested in clothing designs. She didn’t think much of the fabric she stole from her mom’s closet to make little clothes for her and her siblings’ dolls and stuffed animals, due to a new dream her and her siblings had come up with. They wanted to become musicians and become famous for their voices. Even if her brother Dallas was a little shy about it at the time and Peccary wasn’t sure if she wanted a tattletail in their band. Nonetheless, they loved surprising their parents with songs and mini concerts in the living room, making stories and fake posters for all of their performances. It wasn’t until an extremely unlucky summer day when her father, Ibex, was killed in a gang robbing the store they were in. She was pulled out along with Peccary when their mother and the staff went out the back door while Ibex distracted them. Pika was terrified Dallas and Ibex had been taken as hostage of sorts, until Dallas followed them out and they went home terrified. Later, on the news, a death was reported in a robbery. And not long after, police had arrived to tell Pika’s family that Ibex was gone. After the funeral passed, Pika was terrified at how easy it was to lose someone she cared about that much. Her father and her were never the closest, but they loved each other so much and Pika loved getting to play with him when he was off work. It took her awhile, but she had finally started getting her thoughts together. She wanted to do something important. She started investing in designing clothes and talked to Peccary about their old plans to have a band together, showing her a theoretical album cover she drew, to which Peccary showed her a number of songs Peccary hadn’t shared to anyone besides a few people. Pika and Peccary had invited Dallas to be in their band, but he started pursuing his own new ambition, and declined. He wished them the best of luck as they did to him. Pika and Peccary had started small, performing on street corners of popular songs more people might have known and wrote and posted their own online. Everything they did was extremely homemade. They had no instruments so they often had to find cheap websites to make music or use karaoke videos attached to a speaker. One thing led to another until Pika and Peccary started to get noticed and performed at bigger and bigger performances. Pika often designed their clothes and posters while Peccary learned and recorded a majority of the instruments that they sang her songs to. Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:LGBT+